


Sweeter Than The Flames of Disaster

by FluffyKuudere



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And is female (sorry), Ew, F/M, Fluff here fluff erywhere, Kawaii, Kuudere (?), Lots of saddness too because I'm masochistic, Reader has white hair, Reader is albino, no smut at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyKuudere/pseuds/FluffyKuudere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place post-pacifist route.<br/>Life goes on for people and monsters, with violence here and there. Humans and monsters are attempting to coexist worth one another however of course, not many people agree with this.<br/>Grillby is afraid of another war between humans and monsters and is afraid of what the humans may do.</p><p>Then a little lady shows up and makes his dim flame  glow a little brighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter Than The Flames of Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there is a lot of Grillby self hate in this chapter sorry ;-;

"So what up Grillbz?" Sans took a seat at Grillby's bar. Grillby had been feeling quite anxious ever since coming up to the surface, now it felt like he was just waiting for something bad to happen. "Hey you still haven't given me an answer is that any way to treat a pal?"

Grillby looked to the short skeleton smiling that classic smIle of his. Grillby simply gave a sigh. 

"Oh come on Grillbz you shouldn't be so stressed out." Sans began drinking the bottle of ketchup that Grillby had given him then set it back down to look directly at Grillby. "Listen Grillbz it's been hard for all of us with the humans making organizations to get rid of us its been real hard."

Sans took another swig of his ketchup,"But you really shouldn't be worrying about another war right now. We're lucky to be up here and you should be happy that we get to be in the sun after all these years. " Grillby gave another sigh with his light glowing a bit dimmer.

How could monsters be able to coexist again with humans? It didn't work or very well the last time they tried. It felt like he was just waiting to go out into battle again, which is one thing he definetly did not want to do. 

Sans sighed,"Hey Grillby no one wants a war to break out and not every human wants to start one. Just look at Frisk for example." 

Grillby thought back to Frisk and how they saved everyone from the underground. Frisk was an incredibly kind hearted human it was impossible for anyone to hate them. But then again Frisk was definetly different from most humans. 

Frisk also served as the ambassador to keep peace with the humans. But just how many humans are like Frisk? He had yet to meet any other human as kind or determined as Frisk.

Grillby sighed again followed by Sans sighing as well. "I'm not one to criticize but Grillby I'm telling you this as your friend, if you keep on living in the past there won't be a future for you anymore." Grillby looked down.

"You're gonna have to forget about that ear sooner or later Grillbz." Sans got up from the bar and waved, "See ya Grillbz." And left. 

Grillbz looked around at the dogs playing cards with the occasional growling from Doggo to the table with the drunken bunny. He sighed and thought, 'I don't want to lose anyone and I just want everyone to continue living on the surface happily....' 

Grillby's thoughts drifted to the terrible war that he had fought in as Hellfire. That's the name he was given by both humans and monsters. 

He had killed entire armies of humans and he had watched as they all died. He remembered the looks of terror on their faces and felt himself grimace.

After the war he had been left traumatized. He could no longer sleep or eat, all that he felt was left for him was death.

He looked a the cup he was cleaning and saw his reflection, 'I am not deserving of happiness.....' His fire was went even lower. 

He was shaken from his thoughts when someone caled him over to take their order.

As he was writing down the customer's order the front door opened. He didn't pay attention at first focusing on the the customer in front of him until he realized that everyone had gone silent.

He looked at his customer starring at the front door then he followed his gaze to the front door.

His breath hitched in his throat.

It was a human.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I'm sorry that this chapter is so short!!! Future chapters will be longer I promise!!!!


End file.
